Peeked Interest
by Tigeress18
Summary: Enyo Gyen is a 20 year old who had just retired from the military, falls into the world of One Piece. As she learns to survive more than her normal thousand foot free falls, she struggles to learn the meaning of a family. And helps White beard to protect his.


Peeked Interest

By: JAG

Chapter 1: What the Meep?

"Can't move, can you?" a dark voice mumbles as I feel a pair of hands lift me up. I groan and dig my nails into the arm of the person above me. I hear a shriek and feel gravity pull me back to the ground.

"Hell still hasn't gotten me. I can fight till then," I mumble as I open my eyes to see a blackened sky. Stars twinkled in the sky as the full moon provided plenty of light to see. I sat up and look around me. I was on a ship if the sails and wooden floor were anything to go by. A large group of men surrounded me as one of them tightly gripped his arm. I noticed a light trail of blood flowing down his arm, and looked down to my hands. Pointed claws replaced my normal nails and a light tint of red coated the tip of them. I sighed as I leaned forward and tried to stand up. Succeeding, I leaned back and cracked my back and neck. I looked at the men around me and decided to wait for their move. We stood there for 10 minutes, before one of the men walked towards me.

"Can you follow us please? We want to take you to our commander and captain," I nodded as the man sighed in relief. He was in his mid-twenties with messy brown hair and average height. Overall, he looked plain and boring. I instantly liked him and followed calmly as he leaded me and the other men towards the front of the ship. The smell of fire, smoke, and salt peeked my interest as I started to walk faster and past the twenty year old. I broke into a run as I saw a wall of fire shoot up for a moment before disappearing. I leapt up over the ledge and watched in awe as a guy on fire fought against some man with a sword. I sat down as the man shot a fire ball at the other man. He dodged and charged aiming for the fire man's torso. The fire man didn't dodge and the sword cut right through him. But instead of falling in half, he merely laughed and continued his attacks on the other man. In the end, the man fell to a fire fist to the gut before going unconscious. The fire man smirked as the people around him began to cheer him on. I watched as the flames licked off his skin and fade into the night air. Almost as if sensing my gaze, he turned and looked me dead in the eyes. His messy black hair fell out of his orange cowboy hat as his black eyes gazed into my forest green pair as he walked closer. A flash of shock and anger passed over his eyes as he stood over me. I shivered at the presence of the man above and he leaned down a little.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was slightly coarse and held a high sense of pride and confidence. I shook out of my stupider and cocked my head to the side.

"Meep?" I asked quietly as I watched his face. I felt the heat radiating off of him and giggled at his confusion.

"Here?" I ask slightly louder as I point to the deck below me. Again, I cocked my head to the side as I watched him follow my finger.

"Whitebeard's Fleet Ship, the Moby Dick. How did you get on here?" Now it was my turn to me confused. Moby Dick? The book? The hell was going on. I growled as I stood and walked over to a railing to the side of me. I looked over and squeaked as I saw the ocean before me. I looked over and over again before running to the other side and seeing the same thing.

"The Meep?" I shivered as I clutched my head with a hand. I took a deep breath and thought back.

'How did I get here?' I started to list everything that happened the day before, trying to piece together the puzzle. _I was on my way home from work. The fight club got held up in a bar fight. Normal. I ended up kicking them out the door to their girlfriends. Then I went home and I decided to go to the park. I crossed the street when I heard screeching and bright…lights…_ I shook in fury as I remember one of the girl's threats to hurt me.

"MOTHER TRUCKER! YOU BITCH! I'LL HAVE YOUR ASS FOR HITTING WITH YOUR GODDAMN CAR!" I shouted as I stood on the railing with my hands, clenched as fists, at my side.

"That Bitch! She fucking killed me! I didn't even do anything! Her boyfriend started all the trouble. I'm gonna fucking kill her too! Might as well run her over with my bike! And how the fuck did I end up in a book about a goddamn white whale?" I growled as began kicking the railing, but my anger only grew. Having had enough, I moved back on deck and started to strip down.

"Whow! What the hell do you think you're doing?" the fire man shouted as he blushed a nice shade of crimson.

"I'm Fucking Pissed so I'm going skinny dipping. If you feel like joining be my guest, but you'll have to watch for the sharks." I said as I finished taking off all my clothes. I took a step back and ran straight for the railing. Jumping ship, I went head first into the freezing sea water below. As I fell, a flash of emerald green fanned out around me before I fell under. The glow continued to surround me. I swam faster trying to escape the slightly comforting light.

Suddenly, a pair of reflective eyes showed in front of me. As I continued to swim closer, a huge shark swam under me. This shark was a pale blue color and was as long as a freaking car. I jumped a little in the water before turning around and moving towards the shark. I swam faster and eventually caught up with it. I grabbed its fin as it ignored me. I shifted to hold its dorsal fin and placed my body over the shark. It seemed to like the change for it picked up speed. I smirked feeling my body relax as we swam together through the endless darkness, surrounded by a gentle green glow. I closed my eyes feeling the water go through my hair and over my skin. I felt us shift upwards and opened my eyes to see that we were going to the surface. I kicked my feet to pull my own weight as we broke surface. The sight that greeted my sight was a beautiful phoenix of blue flying past my head. I smiled ad turned to look at the creature that turned its head and made a U-turn towards us.

As it came closer, I noticed that it put out its talons and was aimed right at me. I growled and leaned back onto the shark. I waited a second as it got closer before launching my feet, slamming them right into its talons. A shriek erupted from the creature as it was boosted into the air further from me. I rolled and nudged the shark, starting our descent into the darkness below. He shifted before leaping and starting a nose dive down into the cool darkness below. Just as we got under the water, I felt something grab the midsection and I found myself in mid-air. I growled as twisted in the grip to see that the phoenix had recovered and now wore a smug look on his face.

"I wonder if you can swim." I smirked before reaching towards its neck. I wrapped an arm around it and quickly yanked its head towards my side and pulling myself forward. We started to fall as he struggled to get his balance back. Before I knew what happened, the fire man grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the phoenix's grip. He held me tightly before placing some handcuffs around my hands. I giggled as I brought my arms around his neck.

"Do you really think that you can keep handcuffs on me?" I smirked as I broke the chain holding my hands together. I brought my legs to my chest and jumped out of fire man's grasp. I heard him shout as I fell through the air. I spread my arms wide and started to steer myself out of the way of the ship below. I turned my head and saw the phoenix on a dive towards me.

"LIKE THAT WILL WORK ON ME!" I shouted before spreading my legs too. I shifted out of the way as the phoenix shot past me. I smiled as he flipped over. But instead of seeing a bird, I saw a man whose arms were encircled with flame wings. I rolled and started to straighten myself for a bomb dive. I took a deep breath and let my body relax. The wind whipped my hair around my face as I fell through the stars. I felt the air grow warmer and looked to see the fire bird changed back and was attempting to catch the upwards draft. He finally succeeded and flew away from me.

"HOLD ON!" he shouted I started to laugh as I changed my position into a dive. I started to lightly spin myself as I just about 1000 feet from the water.

"Blue Berg!" I cried as I hit the water and spin in circles. I slowed down and gave myself a moment to regain feeling in my body. I past my hand through my hair as I started towards the surface. The moment I broke surface, I heard deafening screams of shock as the men on board the Moby Dick stared into the water beside the ship. I smiled little at their childish reactions and decided that I needed my clothes back. I swam to the side of the ship and looked up towards the men crying above.

"Seriously? You're crying cause I felt into the water?" I asked as the crew gasped in shock. A collective sigh of relief sounded as a few men threw a rope over the side. I grabbed on and started to climb up. The men also started pulling me towards the ship's deck so it was a quick trip up. The second that I stepped on deck, a man who looked like a women wrapped a towel around me and pulled me under his arm to share his body heat. I smiled at the gesture and just went with it.

"How are you still alive?!" a few of the men who crowded around asked. I smirked and shrugged at him.

"I did that a lot when I was in the military. Through we usually had a parachute, though I often got the bad pack and had to air dive on my own resources." I answered as I started to dry off my body with the towel. I quickly dressed and started to rub my hair dry when I noticed that the ship had gone silent.

"Does being naked bother you guys that much?" I asked as I turned to the men around me. They had backed off and now 16 men stood before me with angry gazes and weapons at the ready. I raised an eyebrow before ignoring them and finishing my hair. I flipped my hair back and folded my towel neatly before walking towards the man who gave it to me earlier.

"Here, sorry I had to borrow that. I was really pissed off and didn't think about drying off later." I said with a smile. He still had his guns out but put one away before taking the towel from me.

"You're welcome." He said quickly. I tilted my head back before looking at the men around me. They still had that pissed look on their faces and their weapons had followed me around. I walked up to a man who wielded two sabers. The glinted in the candle light and I watched in amazement as they danced to an unseen melody. I felt myself go into a trance and I smiled as a song played slowly in my head. I started to hum as I moved with a candle light letting the hostile of the ship disappear from my mind.

_We're only getting older baby_

_And I've been thinking about you lately_

_Does it ever drive you crazy_

_Just how fast the night changes_

_Everything that you've ever dreamed of_

_Disappearing when you wake up_

_But there's nothing to be afraid of_

_Even when the night changes_

_It will never change me and you_

_Chasing her tonight, doubts are running 'round her head_

_He's waiting, hides behind his cigarette_

_Heart is beating loud, she doesn't want it to stop_

_Moving too fast, moon is lighting up her skin_

_She's falling, doesn't even know it yet_

_Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

I smiled as I continued to dance slowly as I ended the song letting the atmosphere calm. I looked to the side and noticed a giant of a man sitting at towards the back of the ship watching me while sipping a cup of alcohol. _That's my guess anyways._ I turned to him fully before bowing out of respect that I felt the man deserved. I stood back up and let loose the biggest smile I had as I noticed that he looked a lot like my father. He smiled back and beckoned me towards him. I looked at him for a second before giggling and running at him. As I got closer, I jumped up and gave him a huge hug around the neck. I heard him pause for second before going into a laughing fit. I leaned back and pouted. I looked at him for a moment before chuckling myself and eventually laughing full out like him. When we calmed down, he patted me on the back and set me down on the deck below.

"That's quite a greeting for someone you don't know." The man chuckled as I smiled up to him with my hands behind my back. I smirked before I dug around my pocket and pulled out a photo. I lifted it up for him to look at. He took it and after a moment started laughing all over again.

"The man in that photo is my father. He died when I was 6 which ended with me in foster care. After about 3 families, I was finally put into a military boot camp where I learn that I was a major adrenaline monkey. I was put under the Special Forces team and served the military for about 10 years. That's when I decided to be a civilian again and left the military for good, though I often get called for a few of the bigger problems. Now I work at a fight club as the bouncer and often deal with a lot of hot headed punks." The giant returned the photo before signaling to the armed men to put their weapons away. Reluctantly, they put away their weapons though a few keep theirs out but away from my head.

"So is there a name that I can thank for this evening's entertainment?" the giant asked. I smiled and turned to the crew.

"Yes, my apologizes. My name is Enyo Gyen, it's a pleasure to meet you all." I half bowed before smiling and watching the men as they started to converse and gossip around me. I looked at the men who had their weapons out early and noticed the man with fire wings standing by the railing with fire man next to him. I watched them for a moment before sitting on the floor by the wall. I curled into a ball and let my body comfort itself. I heard another song in my head that made me smile as I hummed along.

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life

As ready as she's ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that

open road

Baby get ready

Get set

Don't go

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life

As ready as she's ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that

open road

Baby get ready

Get set

Please don't go

Don't go

Don't go

She's gotta do what she's gotta do

She's gotta do what she's gotta do

I felt a small bit of tears prick my eyes as I quietly chuckled to myself for putting myself down. A cool breeze past and gently brushed my hair almost saying that it's alright, its safe here. I smiled as I splayed my hand across the deck and watched the wind blow over it. _Funny how the simple things make you forget._ I didn't notice the armed men start to surround me till one of them squatted down and disrupted the air flow over my hand. I looked up and saw that it was the fire man who was looking at me with a curious expression on his freckled face.

"You okay?" his voice was still coarse but held a bit of concern in it. I smiled before nodding and shifting to sit up. I leaned back against the wall before stretching like a cat. After a small yawn, I looked at the men who gathered before me.

"You probably know my sons from when you were in the military but I think it might be a good idea to introduce them to you." My eyes harden as I looked to the men before me. _We'll see if I know them, everything from the US military Information Database I have memorized of those 10 years. If they are criminals like the giant is insisting…well, I guess I will have to deal with them. But none of them look familiar. _

"My First Division Commander, Marco the Phoenix." The man with flame wings stepped forward before shooting me a smug and slightly pissed smirk. I watched him for a moment as I ran his name through my criminal list. When his name didn't pop up, I looked away from him and waited for the giant. He looked at me for a moment before continuing.

"My Second Division, Fire Fist Ace." I watched him before looking to the giant as his name as well didn't register on my criminal list. As the giant continued through the ranks of his division, none of their names rang any bells on my criminal list. I smirked before resting my head back against the wall.

"I guess I really did die." All 16 commanders looked at me hopeful for a moment that maybe I did remember them before realize what I said.

"Die?" I looked to Ace to see him beside me squatting against the wall. I inhaled deeply to relax my shaken nerves.

"I suspected that something was up when I say you on fire earlier but now I know that I have really died. Plus none of your names rang any of the 2,000 criminal names that I have stored in my head." I sighed as I slowly stood up. I looked to the giant before cocking my head to the side.

"And your image is not ringing any bells in my head either. Though from the fact that you have 16 division and a fleet ship means that you are a high up in the 'criminal' ranks." I mumbled as I moved up and sat down on one of the giant's legs.

"What is your name? I never did hear it." I asked. Suddenly, the entire deck when silent. I looked back and say everyone staring at me with expressions of shock and surprise. I looked back as the giant chuckled a little bit.

"Sorry. I did forget to mention my name didn't I? It's Edward, Edward Newgate. Though everyone calls me Whitebeard or Pops." I smiled as started making a new databank in my head for these people around me.

"Pops? It's kinda nice to say something like that again. But I'll just call you whitebeard for now." I smiled as I held up a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you whitebeard." He smiled as his much larger hand gently grabbed mine in a firm shake before he lifted me up by my arm. He gently set me down and started to stand up. I growled as I backed up and a look of concern flashed across my face. When he stood at his full height, he looked down at me with a kind smile on his features.

"Enyo Gyen. You fell onto this ship and nearly drenched my first mate," his hand motioned to Marco who growled in annoyance. I smiled apologetically before returning my attention back to whitebeard.

"You stood in front of all 16 of my commanders with their weapons drawn without batting an eye. And now have shown me that you have no bad intent towards me and my crew. So would you be willing to stay with my crew till we reach the next island in about a month?" I stared at whitebeard for a moment taking in what he had said before turning to the crew. They were all wearing huge smiles and smirks. I felt something in the back of my mind stir as I smiled back and turned to whitebeard.


End file.
